


I'll Love You For A Thousand More

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Death from Old Age, Even if it is platonic love, Gen, Immortality, Love never dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin is immortal. He is very used to not getting close to others. As it turns out, with MJN, the passing of time becomes far more painful than it ever was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You For A Thousand More

How long now had it been since Douglas had last seen Martin? Although, despite Douglas still using that name, it wasn't Martin anymore. Hadn't been for quite some time. Decades, even, and when Douglas was a younger man. Not that young, by all standards, but younger than he was now, leaning on the edge of his 90s. 

Regardless, thinking about it, it hadn't been that long. Martin had made a point to pop up every so often to check on him. Them. Carolyn and Arthur and him had all stayed close, and Martin, despite whatever beings such as him got up to, stuck around. After six years of knowing the man, the lack of change in appearance was becoming more obvious. Martin had told them exactly what he was, an immortal being, wandering the earth for centuries. There had been a pain in his eyes as he admitted to never getting close to anyone before them, and how much he would like to stay, but couldn't. Too suspicious, he had said, citing the people around them as reason to depart from their lives. Not entirely, of course, Martin himself said he just couldn't drop them completely, and at the very least, would show up for coffee or the like every month with Douglas. The last meeting had been four weeks ago, and Douglas knew Martin would be waiting for him at their usual place. 

Douglas made his way there now, walking to savor what movement he was still capable of, before he kicked the bucket. He was slow now, but hardly less clever, his silver tongue a prominent part of his personality, a final callback to his glory days. His hair was thinner and gray, wrinkles creasing his skin, and all the signs of old age present in his physique. He wasn't too bothered though, reflecting that his life had been good and he could be worse off. He entered the shop and sank carefully into the chair at the small corner table, situating himself, before finally looking up. 

Silver-green eyes met his, sparkling with affection and wisdom in a way that only Martin could pull off. The man had not aged a day since Douglas had first met him. Still young and good-looking, with smooth skin, good health, and that vibrant ginger hair. Douglas couldn't help but smirk at his old captain, making a passing comment on Martin's looks still being less than his own. Martin grinned and the two lapsed into their normal conversation, catching up on the month they had been apart. They spoke of how Carolyn had passed the prior year, and left Arthur to manage MJN, which was still running. Martin would occasionally pilot for the now much larger company when they needed it, though only on solo flights. They talked of Arthur, and how he was coping, with a wife and children. They touched on Douglas' daughter, married now, and how Douglas had never quite found Mrs. Richardson #4. They reminisced on the good old days of the start of MJN. Of all those trips they took, from the escape in Douz to the escape in St. Petersburg. It was nice, Douglas reflected, to think back on what a good life it had been. But somewhere, in the darker reaches of his mind, a realm far more prominent at this age, Douglas knew they only spoke of these topics because he hardly had much longer to go.

Martin knew too of course, because, ancient as he was, he had connections. He had called on an old friend, wanting to know exactly when Douglas' time came. Martin emblazoned the date and time in his mind, set on being there when it happened. He had plenty of experience in the human life ceasing. This did not mean he was any more prepared to lose his dearest friend. 

 

==

 

After coffee, as Douglas prepared to depart, Martin stopped him. 

“Douglas...”

The elder man raised an eyebrow, looking so much like his sky god self it was almost painful. Martin swallowed past the lump in his throat. 

“I know we usually only meet once a month, but do you think we might meet again, next week, at the park?”

“Can't get enough of my company, captain? I would be delighted.”

Martin gave a small smile, relief and dread mixing in his gut. Immortality had never stung this much before.

 

==

 

The next week, at the park, Martin and Douglas find themselves beneath the shade of a grand tree. Ancient and strong, much like Martin, which Douglas teasingly points out. Its not up to his usual standards and both of them know it. The tiredness and age are visible and while Martin knows the when down to the second, both are aware that this is it. 

Douglas had awoken in pain that morning, but trekked out to meet his friend regardless, determined to die on his own terms. Eventually, he ended up with his head in Martin's lap, as the immortal sat back against the trunk of the tree, idly threading his fingers through Douglas' gray hair. 

Time passed, hours, minutes, and neither man paid mind. At some point, Douglas craned his head up, meeting Martin's eyes. Without preamble, he spoke.

“Did you love us?”

“What?”

“Did you love us? Carolyn, Arthur, and me. And I mean truly. A being such as you surely has bigger matters to mind. And far more impressive beings to care for.”

“Do you honestly think I would be here if you weren't important to me? I have to deal with larger matters, but I choose to be with you.”

“Ah. But you didn't answer my first question. Did you love us?”

“You ask that as if I don't love you even now.”

Douglas had nothing to say to that, and let his gaze drift back to the sky, finding the strain of tilting his head too much for him. Martin, however, leaned over him, there was a gentleness in his face, the deep love of a man who had lived a thousand years and more, and had finally found a family reflected in the shifting colors of his eyes. There was a deep sadness there too, and so much more, flickering through such a small space. Douglas lost himself in that gaze, feeling the pain and exhaustion and burdens of life slipping away, until only peace remained. He closed his eyes. 

And as Douglas Richardson breathed his last, content and peaceful in the arms of his best friend, a promise was whispered into the air, letting him depart with a smile on his lips.

“And I will love you until the end of my days, no matter how numerous they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the CP meme, found here: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6034.html?thread=9211282#cmt9211282


End file.
